Some types of devices employ a micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) device. For instance, a display device to display image data from a computer or another type of electronic or computing device can use a MEMS device to modulate light in accordance with the image data. One type of MEMS device employs a reflective plate that is electrostatically moved to different positions in accordance with the image data to be displayed.
However, for this type of MEMS device to accurately display image data, positioning of the reflective plate within the MEMS device has to be controlled in a stable and precise manner. Otherwise, the color and/or intensity (i.e., grayscale) displayed by the MEMS device will not accurately reflect the image data to be displayed. A display device employing such a MEMS device will thus not be considered as optimally displaying image data.